Day and June Escape
by equuswhispers
Summary: My version of what happens to Day and June after June stops the patriot's plans of assassinating the Elector. Not finished, but i would like to continue if you want me to! Please review and let me know!


**DAY**

As I make my way down the side of the building from my vantage point, I desperately try to find a way to stall the patriots. Instinct is the only thing saving me right now. Instinct that June has a reason for her sudden trail off the planned assassination.

I slide down a gutter onto the ground then dodge patriot bullets as I make my way to the elector's jeep. I can see June shouting something uncomprehesable to Anden through the window. As if the patriots have awaken a nest of wasps, soldiers swarm the streets. I hear another explosion. The patriots must still be trying in vain to assassinate the elector. I toss my last grenade into the alley where Pascao is supposed to be coming through. I hope to hell that he cannot make it through. Though, it wont help much is the other patriots shoot from the building tops. We have to move. Now.

I dart out from the alley's shadows and into the middle of the chaos. Just before I get to the jeep, I see June throw herself to the ground, then cry out in agony. Dark red blood begins to ooze out of her arm, absorbing into her shirt sleeve. I run faster, then throw myself over her in an attempt to shield her from any other stray bullets meant to hit the elector. Tears stream down her face as she looks up at me.

"Day! What's happening? How can we get Anden out?" the words tumble out of her mouth, panicked in the moment.

I don't respond to her, I just begin shouting orders to the republic soldiers.

"protect the elector! Take him back to headquarters! Move through the back alleys, not he main route!"

At my words, soldiers begin to listen. They get Anden out of the jeep, and surround him at once. Nobody questions me. They simply obey with nobody else to listen to.

Bullets whiz by everyone's heads. The patriots are trying a last ditch attempt to succeed. But the elector has already disappeared into the crowds of soldiers.

I pull June to her feet, she lets out a whimper as I grab her arm.

"Sorry June. We need to go."

Realization hits her as she takes in our surroundings. I grab her hand as I begin running to the alley that houses the escape tunnel. The icy air cuts my face as we run. I say a silent prayer that we are the first ones to reach the tunnel.

"Day!" June shouts from slightly behind me. "There's someone following us". She sounds out of breath, which is uncharacteristic of her usual athletic abilities. I slow down so she is once again beside me. Glance behind us, I notice one of the patriots casing us. And not giving up. They are too close, we wont have enough time.

The two grenades I have left lay heavy against my belt. I look at June. She nods. And I pull the pin, then throw.

 **JUNE**

The noise is deafening, and the impact is enough to make Day and I collapse to our knees. My shoulder burns with a searing white pain that blinds me. I'm fading fast, and Day knows it. The combination of my illness and the wound which is bleeding profusely, makes my vision blur. I should be able to run farther than my legs are allowing me to. This scares me.

Day suddenly stops in front of a blank brick wall. If Day hadn't caught me, I would have fallen onto the cement below. He looks me in the eyes .

"June, what's wrong?"

I don't answer his question.

"Don't worry about me, we can deal with it once we are safe. "

He hesitates, then nods I agreement. Day bends down, and moves a cover to a storm drain off the entrance.

"You go first. It's about a 10 foot drop. Bend your knees, and get ready to roll. "

He takes my hand and helps me move my feet not the ominous hole. When he sees he hesitation on my face, he adds, "I'll be right behind you. I promise."

I reluctantly let go of his hand, and feel myself plummeting into the wet, dark tunnel below the street.

 **DAY**

I can see Tess out of the corner of my eye as soon as June disappears down into the escape tunnel. She emerges from the shadows with an expression on her face that puzzles me. Her eyebrows are slightly furrowed, and her kind face has a look of menace that contorts it. But one glimpse of her and I now that she is not coming with us. Tess knows I know her answer, and with the patriots beginning to break though the rubble barricading the street, I have no time to convince her otherwise. So I nod toward her, bowing my head as I wish her well.

"Stay safe Cousin."

 **JUNE**

By the time Day splashes down behind me, we can both hear how close he patriots are getting outside on the street. We exchange a glance, then begin running full speed down the tunnel. We hear bodies crashing down into the icy water, and Day knows he has to use his last grenade. I just hope there is another side to this underground passage, and it won't end up being our tomb.

We brace ourselves as the grenade make impact, and our entrance gets sealed off by rubble. Day and I don't stay behind to make sure people cannot get through. We keep running.


End file.
